ysflightsimfandomcom-20200216-history
Communities
Communities Here is a table of various well established''' ACTIVE YSFlight Communities': *(Active communities are ranked by activity) Over time, there have also been other websites such as various blogs made by users from around the world. There are also communities that can no longer be reached because their websites are down. Some may have websites that are still running but are never used anymore. Here is a table of' INACTIVE YSFlight Communities''': Category:Communities Realtime Communication YSFHQ has a Discord Server available at this link: https://discordapp.com/invite/7cnwx Servers A dynamic server list can be found here at YSFlight Headquarters: https://forum.ysfhq.com/app.php/page/serverlist Events Aerobatic Airshows To no surprise, the aerobatic community's primary source of events are airshows, organised events where individuals and groups get together to display their aerobatic prowess and skills for a couple of days. In addition to the performers getting together for these events, these are also open to spectators, and most recently have been livestreamed on the YSFHQ youtube channel. Due to the fun, friendliness and accessibility of the airshow events, as well as the fact that the significant amount of organizers and participants of these are staunch enthusiasts of aerobatics and aviation in general, Airshows have historically come out as the most popular and most hotly organised events within the YS community. * YSP Airshow 2006 * YSAS Easter Airshow 2007 * YSAS Wings over Atsugo 2007 * YSAS YSFlight International Airshow 2007 * YSAS Warbird Fly-In 2007 * YSAS Thunder over Louisville 2007 * YSAS New Years Event 2008 * YSAS Lakeshore Airshow 2008 * YSAS Nas Point Mugu Airshow 2008 * YSAS YSFlight International Airshow 2008 * YSAS Memorial Day Airshow 2008 * YSAS Independence Day Air Expo 2008 * YSAS Festival of Aerobatic Squadrons 2008 * YSAS Gathering of Mustands and Legends 2008 * YSADF/YSAS Dayton International Airshow 2008 * YSAS Thunder over Offutt 2009 * YSADF/YSAS Malta International Airshow 2009 * YSAS Independence Day Air Expo 2009 * YSAS YSFlight International Airshow 2009 * YSAS Cleveland National Airshow 2009 * YSAS New Years Event 2010 * YSAS YSFlight International Airshow 2010 * YSAS Independence Day Air Expo 2010 * YSAS Wings over Scott AFB 2010 * YSAS Sendai Air Festival 2011 * YSAA Stone Lake Airshow 2011 * YSAS YSFlight International Airshow 2011 * YSAA Terre-De-Haut LAS 2011 * YSFLC YSFlight Landing Contest 2011 * The Maui Gathering 2011 * The Big Airlift 2011 * BASA Bruntingthorpe Airshow 2011 * BARA YS Royal International Air Tattoo (RIAT) 2011 * YSAS Independence Day Air Expo 2010 * YSAS New York Airshow/Jones Beach 2011 * YSAA Air Cross Competition 2011 * YSFlight Virtual Fly-In 2011 * YSAA Chigago Air & Water Show * YSAA Wake Island Air Festival * Rockford AirFest 2011 * January Fly-In 2012 * YSAS YS NAF El Centro Airshow * VNAF Airfest 2012 * VNAF/HAVA Vizion Airshow 2012 * YSAS YSFlight International Airshow 2012 * PAVA 2nd Birthday Airshow 2012 * BASA Bruntingthorpe Airshow 2012 * UKAA YS Royal International Air Tattoo (RIAT) 2012 * YSAS Wings over Grand Cayman 2013 * VNAF Airfest 2013 * UKAA YS Newcastle Airshow 2013 * SSAS Sky Surfer 5-year Fly-In 2013 * YSAS YSFlight International Airshow 2013 * UKAA YS Royal International Air Tattoo (RIAT) 2013 * YSFlight Seoul International ADEX 2013 * YSAA YSFlight Internationale Sanicole Airshow 2013 * YSAS Cherokee Valley Airshow 2014 * YSFlight Phillip Island International Airshow 2014 * YSAS Maui Festival of Flight 2014 * SSAS Sky Surfer 5-year Fly-In 2014 * YSAA YSFlight Cold Lake Airshow 2014 * VNAF Airfest 2014 * YSAS YSFlight International Airshow 2014 * YSRS Grand Opening Event 2014 * VNAF Indianapolis Airshow 2015 * VNAF NAS Pensacola Airshow * VNAF Airfest 2015 * VNAF Airfest 2016 * VNAF YS Aerobatic Expo and Fly In 2016 * YSFHQ YS NAF El Centro Airshow 2017 * YSAA Festival of Flight 2017 * YSFHQ YSFlight Thunder Airshow 2017 * YSFHQ/CAP YSFlight Aerobatic Expo & Fly-In 2017 * YSFHQ/YSAS Airshow '87 Chantune 2018 * YSFHQ Indian Springs Airshow 2018 Races Races are a much rarer event but they do sometimes happen in the community. These are usually races which either include multiple vehicles racing each other to the finish or time trials where the participants take turns to run a course as fast as they can. * YS Grand Prix 2011 * Formula YS * VNAF Airfest 2012 * VNAF Airfest 2013 * VNAF Airfest 2014 * VNAF Airfest 2015 * VNAF Airfest 2016 * YSRS Championship * YSCAS Air and Ground Race: Honolulu Civilian TBA Military Formal Combat Events The combat community has hosted many formal combat events of varying types and proportions. These formal events are typically ones where the players sign up either individually or as a team and attend an event on a set time and date with set rules and teams. Unlike informal conflicts below, formal combat events are usually open to any and all participants. * YSFHQ Blacklist * YSP World War 3 * YSFHQ World War 3 * Showdown over Poland * Battle of Warsaw * Friday Night Combat Tournament * YS Web War 2014 * WW3 Weekends * Dogfighting Sundays * YSFHQ Combat Training Sessions * 171st - 49th Organized Battle (April 2009) Informal Conflicts A significant dynamic in the military side of YSFlight is that Combat Groups may not always agree with each others ideas and would sometimes settle differences by engaging in conflicts informally, which is a significant shaper in the history of YSFlight groups as many of the most active Combat Groups formed from scenarios such as these. These may often be driven by group politics. Historic reasons for these kinds of conflicts have often included the following: Combat groups revolting against a larger combat group for the sake of toppling it's position of authority; poaching of members from one squadron by another squadron; a desire to regulate combat standards; combat groups basing themselves on ideas that are the polar opposites of each other and naturally clash; regulation of rule breakers. They usually take place spontaneously across the servers with no formal competition planning, weapon balance and player balance, which sets it apart from an organised competition or event. The significance of these scenarios may vary, depending on which squadrons are involved, how many squadrons are involved, how many players from each squadron are involved and how long the conflict goes on for. The most significant of all of these is the rivalry between the 171st and the 49th. * 171st - 49th rivalry (2007-2017) * Palm Sec.-VFA-49/UPEO/SARF (2017) * GrunSol PMC -VFA-49 War (October 2016 - December 2016) * Third 171st - 49th War (April 2015 - May 2015) * 57th - RPFS War (August 2013) * 108th - 444-CV War (2012) * 171st - GFS War (August 2010) * 171st - Grabacr War (2010) * 171st - 217th War/24 hour war (December 2009) * Second 171st - 49th War (September 2008 - November 2008) * First 171st - 49th War (August 2007 - September 2007) * 241st - 49th War (September 2007) * Second 171st - RPFW War (2007) * 171st - 194th War (2007) * 171st - Red Ribbon War (2007) * ICS - Ganja War (2007) * 171st - 922nd War (Late 2006-Early 2007) * First 171st - RPFS War (2006) Category:Communities